User talk:Bond em7/Archive64
RPs this week ... so I really want to RP... but my schedule is INSANE this week. Like... I literally have 4 days to pack up my stuff and move on Friday/Saturday, and I'm majorly stressing about it because of how stupidly busy my week already is. I don't know that I'll have time. I can try to maybe post once or twice, so if you want to start one or both of those RPs, go ahead and I'll do what I can. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:38, March 1, 2017 (UTC) I'm here!! I've got about 2 hours to RP if you're free :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:30, March 6, 2017 (UTC) For Elle Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:40, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Prove it? :P What's Elle got in mind? xD (And if she'd vent to Thomas, we can start an RP there.) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:53, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Ah. Well... he's not trying to be anti-social, and Jenelle didn't make him cut her off. xD You'd have to ask Nap, but I doubt she'd find anything on Jenelle, other than the fact that Jenelle was adopted-- which should (I would hope) be an indicator that Jenelle knows what it's like to be abandoned by family, and why she wouldn't just up and leave Aydan and Felix. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:00, March 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm here! For like an hour. I have a doc appt today, and this doctor always runs behind, so I may very well be on again on my phone while I wait for him. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:24, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :Rose and Regan works for me! At some point, we should do Elle/Faith since Elle's engaged and hasn't told Faith. Actually I think the only person who knows is Mark. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:34, March 7, 2017 (UTC) I don't think I'm gonna have a lot of time to RP the next few days-- maybe just an hour or so on Thursday. We can just say it happened. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:06, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Your view sought Just watching the 'Fantastic Beasts' extras and have come across the description of Newt's wand - with a belemnite handle. The possibilities that opens up for wand design seem mind-boggling to me. :) Alex Jiskran 17:32, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Wands expansion Especially if, for example, the handle cannot contribute power or a new ability but can serve as a 'regulator'. Alex Jiskran 19:56, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Follow up I'm here for at least a half hour, maybe longer. I thought about having Regan get caught by Emilie? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:05, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Around? If so... we could find something to RP. Thomas/Elle comes to mind-- maybe them telling Ash/Charity about their engagement. I'm open to whatever ideas you have too. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:09, March 10, 2017 (UTC) I'm here! Any RPs you want to do? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:35, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :Renee would definitely pick up the conversation the next morning. And her threat is valid. Renee knows Noelle is more than qualified for anything at the Ministry, so if Noelle isn't getting hired, she'd start to look into why she's not. If she's not interviewing... Renee will kick her out. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:20, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I'll be too busy to RP tomorrow, but should have some time on Thursday and probably Friday to do that follow up RP. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:32, March 14, 2017 (UTC) RPs With Noelle/Jenelle and Noelle/Kade finished, I was wondering if you wanted to start another one or two? I'm home sick, so I'll be around for pretty much the rest of the day. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 20:33, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe Melody/Arthur or Millie/Arthur? I would suggest Melody/Emilie or Millie/Emilie, but I don't think either of which would be much of a roleplay. If you think otherwise, then I'm down for doing them too. I'm really fine with anything that you can come up with. *Shrug.* :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 20:43, March 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm assuming that you're heading home soon? I have about thirty more minutes until I'm not allowed to have my phone anymore, so I figured that we could at least start another roleplay if you were interested? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 19:55, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Like said previously, I'm not really sure that it will become much, but I'm willing to give it a shot. Whomping Willow, maybe? :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 20:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Do you want to start a Noelle/Jenelle roleplay to get things rolling with that again now that you know where Noelle is in the Alliance? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 21:39, March 16, 2017 (UTC) RP? I'm here for about an hour. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:28, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Well, we could follow-up with Renee and Noelle, but I saw you slip in that job application for the Ministry :P So idk where that'd go other than "I've applied, I get to stay here now, hah." :P Eilis/Melinda in Hogsmeade? I've been meaning to have Eilis write, and just never got around to it. Mal/Melinda? Charity/Melinda? idk. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:35, March 16, 2017 (UTC) RPs this week I was thinking we could give Maggie and Faith another go. Thomas/Elle could start wedding planning? Idk if there's anything else on the Jewel front to RP? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:55, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Oh boy. Yeah, sure. Let's not kill her off, though please. :P Ohhh, so Jewel can take her work back? :P That'll have an interesting impact on her parenting, too. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:46, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Re I just figured it was worth another shot and that...they had things to catch up on from both sides regardless. It's fine though. We don't have to. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 03:16, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The Retro [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 05:55, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hiya, Bond Just wanted to quickly pop in and say that I miss you and I'm thinking of you. I hope you, your wife and the baby are all doing brilliantly :) Have a great week. ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]' 15:58, March 26, 2017 (UTC) RPs this week It's summer now. Anything you'd like to do? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:24, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :To go to the ball, you'd need to be 15, and Clara's only 14, so she's too young. Why don't we start the Black family RPs for now. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:34, March 27, 2017 (UTC) RP Hey, so we haven't done any sort of RP for a while now... and I was wondering if you wanted to? I have Tennis Practice in half and hour, so I've probably only got like 25 minutes? But we can start something and wrap it up tomorrow. I've kinda done a character clean out and my user page/category are not up to date just so you know. [[User:Carnarvan|"Smooth seas have never made for ''skilled sailors."]] Talk 18:29, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :We could do Melinda/Chris, Ash/Dakota or Emilie and her dad. They're the only ones that I can think of that have a preexisting relationship. Owen and Elle could also work as they're both Quidditch Players? Any of those would work with me xD 18:36, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Posted :P 18:43, March 27, 2017 (UTC) i really need to RP more... Title gives enough away XD I do not recall the last time we RP'ed, do you? Maybe it's bad memory XD Anyway, would you happen to be interested in RPing Rose and my Adriana? Or maybe Elle and Beth? Ugh, I'd list a bunch of options but I am very lazy atm so yeah :P Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Honestly, Rose/Adriana has me more interested, because Adriana feels, in a way, to be something quite opposite of Rose, and well, "opposites attract", do they not? Maybe they'll be good friends after an interaction or two. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Here you go, for when you get around again :) Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Ollivanders So obviously I RP Ollivander. But... I need a little OOC help. I mean, obviously the issue is Rose. And not the wand. But how much would he be able to determine? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:41, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :Regan's not going to go without more information, because she doesn't understand why Ferlen would want to spend time with her, as she sees him more as an authoritarian figure than a "Dad" really. So she sees it more as a trap, than what it's actually worth. (Teenagers, I know...). And I'll figure something out with Ollivander. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:48, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Broken Wiki Activity I'm here for a bit, and just posted. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:25, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Rose as a test subject? It just so happens I have a character in the Dept. of Mysteries who goes exploring around in people's minds as part of her job. :P We never really talked about where magic would fit into a person's mind (if at all) but if it's something you'd want to explore with Rose and Faith, I'm all for it. :P (we'd just have to get Ferlen and Hope on board? I feel like Hope would be easier to convince than Ferlen, because Hope's worked with Faith before). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:23, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :Faith would go wherever it would make Rose most comfortable, since that's where the best results would take place. So you pick, and Faith will come. :) I graciously decline I apologize, quite recently I removed Jeannie from my active character list, I did not inform anyone of my decision at the time as it did not seem necessary. Unfortunately I have no interest in RPing her, again I apologize. -- If makes any difference, after reading the RP with Duncan I feel Emilie should assume Jeannie would also be attending. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 06:14, March 29, 2017 (UTC) RPs So, if you wanted to start another one to go alongside Noelle/Jenelle (because I can't tell if it's slowing down or what's happening), I figured today/tomorrow (Wednesday) would be a good time to? I'm not sure what you would be interested in and quite frankly I don't want to push my ideas on you, so I figured...Yeah. :P [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 06:15, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Ahh, sorry! Those are sandboxed characters in a separate category, but I'll just go ahead and remove that section to prevent further confusion. >< [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 14:24, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Sorry! They're coming soon though, I hope. I have Spring Break next week, so I'm hoping I'll be able to sort one or two of them. Melody is going to be going, since she's Half-Earth Nymph? If you want to do Melody/Arthur. I think that...Melinda/Aali could be nice as well though. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 16:09, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Aali doesn't work at the Ministry, but her...cousin-in-law is a Half-Giant and so her cousin's kid is a Quarter-Giant or whatever, so I figured she would go. So, we could wait until week four for those then...I don't really get what you're suggesting (I'm all over the place right now, I'm sorry). :S [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 19:48, March 29, 2017 (UTC) It doesn't matter much to me. I would like to roleplay either or both of them, so I'm fine with anything. Aali doesn't mention her cousin or her husband because they're famous from Quidditch. Technically, if anybody found out her filial connections, then they could trace her mother to being a biological Zidan and therefore Rashida would be her cousin. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 20:12, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Since you seemed interested in the sandboxed characters, I figured I should link you to this template. It doesn't have much, because a lot of it is floating around my mind. However, I thought that that way you could at least peek around from time to time to see how they're going. :P Dunno. I was just working on it and thought that maybe it would be nice, but since there isn't actually anything there it seems stupid. Anyways, hope you have a nice day! [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 06:03, March 31, 2017 (UTC) That was a long ride... Irrelevant title, but whatever XD Anyway, that was a fun little RP we had with Adriana and Rose. Seems that like minds think alike, do they not? Anyway, wanna get to Beth/Elle, or maybe more Adriana/Rose (they might be bonding well, who knows), or something entirely different? (if you wanna do different, lookie here for my currently maintained beans.) Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie''